gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Missions in GTA Online
This page lists all of the main missions in ''Grand Theft Auto Online, referred to in-game as "'Contact Missions'". Many missions are available simultaneously from multiple characters, so this list does not reflect any required chronological order of completion. New missions open up as the player ranks up, and an NPC's text message will invite the player to an available mission sometime after they've unlocked it. Completing missions rewards the player with job points (JP), money ($), and reputation (RP). Missions can be replayed freely. To replay a specific mission, the player can either wait for its text message, call the NPC who offers the mission and select "''Request Job", or select the mission directly from the pause menu. In any case, the player can only personally start missions for which they've reached the appropriate rank. However, the player can be invited to missions that they can't start themselves by higher ranking players who have unlocked those missions. If the player attempts to accept a mission invitation while holding a wanted level, they will be asked to remove it for a small fee ($200 per wanted star) before being allowed to join. Mission payouts have several determining factors. Completion on Normal difficulty earns a 25% RP and cash bonus for all participants. Completion on Hard difficulty earns a 50% RP and cash bonus for all participants. Completion by at least two players in the same crew rewards a 20% RP bonus to each of those participating crew mates. Completion by at least two players on each other's friends lists rewards a 10% RP bonus to each of those participating friends. Completion by at least two players in general, or a full lobby, also rewards an RP bonus to all participants. Completion with the mission session's targeting mode set to "Free Aim" earns a 25% RP and cash bonus for all participants. Completing a mission with multiple people will earn the player bonus cash. If two players are in the mission, they will each earn 10% more cash, three players will net 20% more, and four players will net 30% more (not additive). After title update 1.16, mission payouts scale with time, so the longer a mission takes, the more money can be earned up to a maximum cap. If the player has built up their mental state statistic, spending time completing missions will help to reduce it. Cash Rewards in the tables are based on Hard difficulty with the minimum player count for the mission. Mission durations specified are not the only time/pay intervals possible but are used to illustrate the minimum, optimal and maximum payouts. Lamar Davis Gerald Simeon Yetarian Ron Jakowski Trevor Philips Lester Crest Martin Madrazo Other Co-Op Missions Versus Missions History *RP and cash bonus for completing a mission with the mission session's targeting mode set to "Free Aim" was added in Title Update 1.07. *The ability to start a contact mission from the Start menu was added in Title Update 1.10. *The ability to reduce the player's mental state by spending time in missions was added in Title Update 1.13. *The ability to earn more cash by simply completing a mission with more players was added in Title Update 1.16. The update reduced the minimum income from most contact missions. However, as mission payouts were set to increase relative to the time the player(s) take to complete the mission, all missions' maximum possible payouts were increased as a result. Category:Lists Category:Missions Category:GTA Online Category:Missions in GTA Online